<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's Something About You... by Forest_Girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247918">There's Something About You...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Girl/pseuds/Forest_Girl'>Forest_Girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spardacest Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also Dante/Nero if you squint SUPER HARD, Begging, Biting, Bottom!Nero, Car Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Nero/Kyrie faaar off in the background, Nico and Dante are mentioned VERY briefly, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, soft at the end, they do it in the van, top!V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Girl/pseuds/Forest_Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V was certainly something. Persuasive and persistent, demanding and attractive, and... also had a thing for biting. And wanting to see how far he could push Nero's limits in the van, of all places, because of course he did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero/V (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spardacest Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There's Something About You...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompts: The Van, Biting.</p>
<p>First Nero/V fic, and it's also my first fic for Spardacest Week! Don't worry, I got more planned, but this one was VERY rushed bc i learned about it, like, the DAY it was happening, so this got shat out in nearly 24 hrs. Apologies for any errors, because I barely did any editing on this beast lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My, you are <em>quite</em> the sight when you’re like this.” V whispered in Nero’s ear, gently rocking his hips against the tent in Nero’s pants. Nero bit his lip, swallowing a moan as he did his best to not thrust up, or throw V off him. “So complacent and obedient, just for me…”</p>
<p>“V if you don’t <em>shut up.”</em> Nero hissed, glancing at the door directly to their right. They’d found a half-demolished motel near Redgrave and, after a quick sweep, they’d taken out the few lingering demons and decided to stay there for the evening. Nico had left about ten minutes ago for some reason or another, and V had capitalized on the opportunity.</p>
<p>And, of course, capitalizing on the opportunity meant straddling Nero’s lap and grinding on his dick with one, tiny stipulation: Nero could only come when V told him too.</p>
<p>Which, if V continued down this road, would be in the next two minutes. Maybe less.</p>
<p>“Are you already close to giving in?” V mused, nipping Nero’s ear, his jaw line, then trailing down to his neck, his warm breath causing goosebumps to rise along his flesh. “Or do you not want to get caught?”</p>
<p>“I—” V bit down on Nero’s pulse point, and his back arched off the couch as his mouth opened with a silent moan. He closed his eyes, in part to keep them from rolling back, but also to try and gather his scattered thoughts. “N-Nico could… come back—”</p>
<p>V detached himself from Nero’s neck with an annoyed growl. <em>“Must</em> you bring up her up while we are preoccupied?”</p>
<p>“She’ll… she’ll never let me live this down.” But there was more behind it than that. If Nico found out, then Nero didn’t doubt for a second that she’d tell Kyrie, and Kyrie would be <em>disgusted.</em> She was already so tolerant of, well, everything Nero was. Learning that he was cheating on him with V, of <em>all</em> people, would crush her, and he couldn’t do that to her, he just <em>couldn’t.</em></p>
<p>But, well, he’d been away from Fortuna for so long, and fighting demons, even ones as disgusting as Empusas, was a surefire way to rile Nero up, and his hand and the cramped van bathroom could only work for so long. The past months with Nico proved that, if Nero tried anything with her, she’d not only rat to Kyrie about it, but she’d also turn the evening into some sort of scientific experiment, so that wasn’t a hard decision to pass on.</p>
<p>V, on the other hand, was always a different beast to tackle. Nero had noticed his eyes straying when the summoner was at his side, and his thoughts always turned in a direction that would make the nuns back home blush. He’d watch V effortlessly slaughter Empusas, showing them no remorse as Griffon fried them and Shadow tore them to bits, feeling the space in his pants grow a tiny bit smaller as he thought about what it felt like to be on the receiving end of V’s cane. When V read his book and mouthed the words, Nero’s eyes would stray to his lips, and he’d want to kiss him senseless, and then let V take his mouth, his mind, give him everything and then some—</p>
<p>He craved V. He didn’t fully understand how or what he craved, but he knew it was something that Kyrie could (unfortunately) never provide, and he didn’t know how to handle it other than watching, and wanting, and waiting for this hyper fixation to run its course.</p>
<p>But V had noticed. Nero couldn’t pinpoint when, but he did, and he didn’t want to wait like Nero did. V approached him first, at the end of a rubble-blocked alley, and took Nero’s heart and soul, and swallowed his cum.</p>
<p>“Next time, I’ll show you how to truly submit.” V promised before he rose, his labored breathing the only sign that anything had happened as he made his way out of the alley, Griffon swooping down to his side and Shadow crawling beneath his feet, ready to propel him away at a moment’s notice.</p>
<p>“You better.” Nero had shouted after him, not even certain if the alley had been real.</p>
<p>And then, not even three days later, V was following through his threat.</p>
<p>“Is that what you’re concerned about?” V mused. The tattoos covering his arms burst from his body and flickered in the air like ash. “There, now I’ll know when she’s near.”</p>
<p>“You can’t just—” Nero cut himself off with a moan as V dove back down to his neck, biting and sucking at his neck, laving a collar of bruises that would heal in seconds. Thank god, because having to explain the marks to Nico would be impossible. “V, you mother fucker, you have t-to—!”</p>
<p>V ground insistently against Nero’s dick, and Nero’s brainpower went to desperately sucking in air and writhing against the couch, trying to find friction where there was almost none. “I don’t <em>have</em> to do anything. I showed submission to you, now you must repay the favor.”</p>
<p>“R-repay?”</p>
<p>V chuckled, raising himself above Nero and placing one hand on his neck, thumb brushing over Nero’s Adam’s apple. Nero shivered, something deep within him stirring at the obvious display of dominance, and he looked up to see V’s dark eyes glittering with mischief. <em>“Submit, </em>Nero. Let go, and I’ll take care of you, just as you want.”</p>
<p>Nero’s eyes lidded, a warm thrum of arousal pulsing through his body as he let out an inhuman sound. His eyes widened, and his arm jerked reflexively, wanting to cover his mouth, only to find that his body had gone nearly limp. V’s fingers dragged down his neck, then across to his shoulders, guiding Nero to lay down. <em>“That’s</em> it. Good boy, such an obedient demon for me.”</p>
<p><em>Fuck,</em> he was so hard, he was certain that his dick was going to burst free from his pants any second now. He didn’t know what was happening, or why his body was reacting like this, but he felt <em>good,</em> and he trusted V—maybe not as much as he’d trust Dante, but he couldn’t deny that he wouldn’t have let V this close if he didn’t believe in the man—so he… fell into it. He let his body react, letting out little chirps and groans that were double-layered, letting his knees fall flat and open, baring his neck.</p>
<p>Every little action and sound made V smile triumphantly, and Nero idly mused that he loved seeing V like this. Confident and poised, ready to strike with an eerie level of precision, like he could see the weak points in a demon from miles away.</p>
<p>(V could kill him, right here and now. V was deceptively powerful, and Nero was too slow and fuck-stupid right now to properly react, and they both knew it. But Nero also knew that he’d let V do whatever he wanted right now, and he wouldn’t oppose, and that was, perhaps, the part that sent such a thrill down Nero’s spine.)</p>
<p>“Open your mouth.” V commanded and, like one of his ever-loyal pets, Nero obeyed, sticking out his tongue as well. V smirked and rolled his eyes, almost fondly, as he shoved four of his fingers in Nero’s mouth. “Get them nice and wet, or else this will be more painful than pleasurable.”</p>
<p>Nero got to work, diligently sucking and lathering V’s violinist fingers in his drool. The summoner barely reacted, instead moving down and quickly stripped Nero of his pants and underwear, letting them pool around his ankles.</p>
<p>V pulled his fingers free of Nero’s mouth, lines of spit stretching between them and falling on Nero’s clothed chest. “Good boy, Nero. Now, have you ever been taken by a man before?”</p>
<p>“N-No?”</p>
<p>“Truly?” V smiled, trailing the tips of his slightly cold fingers down Nero’s leaking cock, circling his balls, pressing slightly harder against his perineum, and Nero had to fight not to thrust his hips in the air. “Well, I’ll certainly take pleasure in showing you the true wonders of the male body.”</p>
<p>“What the hell are you—!” Nero nearly choked on his own spit as V’s fingers went further down, circling the ring of his ass before he began to push one in. “V-V!”</p>
<p>“Yes?” V said as he continued to push his index finger into Nero, occasionally twitching or curling it to see what reaction he could garner. Nero, on the other hand, focused on breathing, trying to not clench down too hard, lest he break V’s finger (which would <em>not</em> be fun explaining to Nico later). “Is there a problem?”</p>
<p>“Is there are—yes there’s a problem!” Nero choked out, shuddering when he felt V start to tease his rim with a second finger. “Why are you doing <em>that?”</em></p>
<p>“I thought it would be obvious.” V stated, pushing the second finger in. Despite Nero’s surprise and slight disgust, he was beginning to get used to the intrusion, and his walls were beginning to loosen slightly. “I plan on taking you, the same way you would take a woman. And I’d rather not chafe my dick while doing so, so I need to stretch you and make sure you’re slick enough for me to enter. That, and I would love to see how you react.”</p>
<p>“React to wha—AH!” Nero’s voice rose to a yell as V’s fingers prodded… <em>something</em> inside him, his vision temporarily whiting out as a wave of pleasure slammed into him like a punch from the Savior. His hand clenched, tearing holes into the shitty upholstery of the couch, and the tiny part of Nero’s brain that was still working noted that he should be very, <em>very</em> grateful he didn’t have Overture attached, otherwise he may have accidentally shocked V.</p>
<p>V said something above him, but Nero couldn’t make it out. V’s fingers didn’t halt their ministrations, continuing to press and curl against that spot with relentless pressure. Nero could vaguely hear someone shouting and a demon making some noises, and he dragged himself back, protective instincts flaring as he tried to figure out what kind of demon it was.</p>
<p>But, once he’d clawed his way back to some level of awareness, he realized all the noises were coming from <em>himself. </em>Shouts and moans, and demonic purrs and clicks, all leaving him as he writhed on the couch, pressing his hips down on V’s fingers. As he clenched, he realized that all four were now in his ass, V’s thumb pressing against his perineum again and, somehow, making everything <em>worse.</em> If V didn’t stop now, then…</p>
<p><em>“V.” </em>Nero desperately breathed, his voice raspy and raw.</p>
<p>“Ah, back in the land of the living, are we?” V mused, flicking his fingers one at a time, like he was counting a beat in his head. “I was concerned that I’d driven you insane with just that.”</p>
<p>“I’ll… take that as… a c-compliment.” Nero’s eyes rolled back with a loud moan as V dragged his nails over the spot. “V, V please.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Begging already?” V leaned over Nero, but he pulled his fingers free and wiped them on his pants. “Still, I suppose I’ve dawdled long enough. You deserve a <em>reward.</em>”</p>
<p>Nero shivered, spreading his legs as wide as he could with his ankles restrained and arched his back. <em>“Yes,</em> please!”</p>
<p>V smirked, pulling his zipper down and pulling his cock free, and Nero took the opportunity to ogle it. V’s cock, while not thick enough to justify four fingers up his ass, but it was long, with a prominent vein running down the underside.</p>
<p>“Enjoying the view?” V teased, and Nero pulled his eyes away, looking at V’s smug expression.</p>
<p>“Just want to know what I’m dealing with.”</p>
<p>“If only you used those same analyzation skills in battle.” V said, placing on hand on Nero’s stomach for balance as he leaned over him, the tip of his cock pressing against Nero’s rim. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you’ve fought? Wrapping your legs around demons, getting close enough that their claws practically brush against your skin… Everything you’ve done screams of a fledgling that's desperate to be put in its place.”</p>
<p>Nero grit his teeth, a small spark of anger igniting in his chest, and he tried to push himself onto his elbows. “That’s not what this is!”</p>
<p>“Ah, then, it seems I’ve misjudged.” V said, mock-casually, sitting up and pulling away from Nero. “I’ll simply leave you be, seeing as you don’t want my assistance—”</p>
<p><em>“No.”</em> Nero growled, his voice briefly doubling as he wrapped his legs around V’s waist. “Don’t you dare leave!”</p>
<p>“I’m just not that sure any more.” V teased, smirking down at Nero. “Surely, if you need my help, then it shouldn’t be too hard to <em>admit it.</em> Don’t you agree?”</p>
<p>Nero nearly snarled. “You are <em>such </em>a prick.”</p>
<p>“I’m simply making sure our intentions are clear, that’s all.” V lied through his teeth, but Nero refused to loosen his legs and let him get away. “Now, if you would kindly state what you want me to do, we can continue with our evening.”</p>
<p>Nero was so, <em>so</em> tempted to throw V onto the ground and just shove himself on V and take what he wanted. But, if he did that, then he doubted they would ever do this again. And Nero wanted to do this again, and again, and <em>again.</em></p>
<p>He looked off to the side and glared at the wall before sighing. “Please… put me in my place, V.”</p>
<p><em>“There</em> we go. That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” V smiled, brushing his thumb against Nero’s cheekbone. “Now then, where were we? Ah, yes.”</p>
<p>And then, without any more preamble, V thrust into Nero, not stopping until he was seated at the hilt. Nero <em>howled,</em> scrabbling at the couch cushions for purchase as he tightened around V like a vice. No preparation in the world could have <em>ever</em> prepared him for that, but something deep within him sung at the rough treatment. It was like scratching an itch he never knew existed, and god damn, it was the most satisfying thing he’d felt since destroying the Savior all those years ago.</p>
<p>“Please, please, please, please…” Nero whispered fervently, his hips twitching fitfully. “Please, V, please.”</p>
<p>Something wet fell onto Nero’s face, and he opened his eyes to see V hovering above him, eyes wet with tears. The sight shocked him out of his pleasured delirium slightly, and he reached up with an almost leaden limb, wanting to brush the tears away.</p>
<p>V’s eyes flicked to Nero’s hand, and he grabbed it, interlacing their fingers before gently pushing it to rest on the couch’s arm. “That's not necessary, Nero.”</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>“Later.” V smiled, but his lips trembled, and more tears streaked down his face. “After we defeat Urizen, perhaps.”</p>
<p>“…Okay.” Nero relented, despite knowing that they’d likely never see each other again once the job was done.</p>
<p>V nodded his thanks, then took a deep breath, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, the confident persona from before reappeared, and he grinned down at his prey. “Let’s continue, shall we?”</p>
<p>V pulled his hips back, and Nero could feel every tiny spark of friction, his thighs twitching fitfully as he fought against the urge to pull V back in when only the tip remained inside. V teased him for a bit, barely pressing in before pulling out, until Nero curled his back and moaned, “V, for the love of god, <em>fuck me already.”</em></p>
<p>“Very well.” Nero saw V’s grin turn near-feral before he slammed back in. There was a moment of speechless, blissful euphoria, before V continued with a brutal pace, his dick hitting his prostate with deadly accuracy, his vision whiting out with every thrust. His loud moans were interspersed with desperate chitters and purrs, laying limp as he let V have his way with him.</p>
<p>There was only one problem: Nero was getting closer and closer to the edge, and V still hadn’t told him he could come, and he didn’t want to disobey, but V kept abusing that spot in side him, and he was nearly at his limit.</p>
<p>“V—” Nero gasped, managing to reach up and thread his fingers in V’s long, silky hair. “V, please, let me…”</p>
<p>“Begging for release?” V panted breathlessly, grinding his pelvis against Nero’s hips.</p>
<p><em>“Yes.”</em> Nero’s back arched, his cock drooling precoma madly. “Please, I can’t—I’m gonna cum, you gotta—gotta <em>let me.”</em></p>
<p>“So obedient, right to the very end.” V laughed, wrapping his hand around Nero’s cock, and Nero could practically <em>see</em> sparks flying from the points of contact. “Very well then, come for me, Nero. Let me see you unravel.”</p>
<p>Nero didn’t have the brainpower to try to comprehend everything V said. Instead, he fixated on <em>come for me, come for me, come for me, </em>and Nero—</p>
<p>
  <em>Relief.</em>
</p>
<p>Sweet, sweet relief. Nero’s vision whited out as he let out one long, loud moan before he collapsed, boneless, against the couch. V gave a few more thrusts before he seated himself inside Nero, moaning against Nero’s collarbone before biting down as he filled Nero with warm cum.</p>
<p>(Nero wanted it to bruise. He wanted to look in the mirror and see the purple slowly fade to yellow. He wanted, during the slower days of scouting out Red Grave, to press against it and feel the phantom pressure of V’s teeth and his arousal grow to a low simmer. It wouldn’t, but Nero could dream.)</p>
<p>They laid on the couch, V waiting for his cock to soften before pulling out of Nero, some of his cum dripping out… onto Nero’s coat. Nero let out a vaguely sleepy groan, already lamenting how he’d have to clean it later, discreetly enough where neither Nico or V would notice.</p>
<p>“So,” V began, idly tracing patterns on Nero’s shoulder. “Did I meet your expectations?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you <em>definitely </em>did.” Nero laughed, his voice sounding like he’d inhaled some of the rubble littered around Red Grave. “Holy shit.”</p>
<p>“Very succinct. However, I will take your review to heart.” V settled against Nero’s chest with a sigh. Nero could feel every one of his ribs, his rapid heartbeat, and he wanted to hold V close and never let go.</p>
<p>“After the job's done…” Nero started, hesitantly reaching up to brush his fingers through V’s hair. “Will we do this again?”</p>
<p>V was silent for so long, Nero was almost convinced that he’d fallen asleep, if not for his rabbit-like heart pounding against Nero’s chest. “Perhaps.”</p>
<p>Nero hummed, but he knew, deep down, that they’d likely go their separate ways once the job had ended. It was what happened with Dante, all those years ago, and now, he was likely Qliphoth fertilizer.</p>
<p>Still, he clung to V, and did his best to memorize the feel of V’s body against him, burning the details of this evening into his brain, and hoped that would be enough for the future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Later, after ignoring Griffon's threats to stay out of the van, Nico will find them half-clothed and spread out on her couch. She'll shake her head and leave for another smoke break, muttering, "Can't <i>believe</i> they did it in my van when we got a buncha serviceable motel rooms up for grabs, the horny bastards..."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>